Totally Awesome Guy
Fan named, "Totally Awesome Guy" (real name, Cathal O'Hara) often known in short as TAG is the central protaganist of Totally Awesome and Totally Awesome On The Road. Appearance And Personality Totally Awesome Guy wears a cap with a light jacket and a track suit in the first series. He has a small beard has black dot eyes and is white skin toned. His hair is brown. (as shown on Totally Awesome On The Road) His appearance changed slightly in Totally Awesome On The Road, he is slightly darker in colour and by the third episode, he wears a brand new outfit that he (apparently) wears when travelling. Totally Awesome Guy is very rude to people, especially women. He says "Fuck you" to The Boss in episode 7 of Totally Awesome series 1 and he calls OM a "smelly hippy" in episode 2 of Totally Awesome On The Road and in the Christmas Special of 2009 he also called him a cowboy hippy. He is not bright. He talks in "MSN slang" saying things like "lol" or "XD" and his trademark, "Happy Face!" Which he says at the end of every single episode. Prior to Totally Awesome CathalOHara wanted to make the greatest webshow ever. So he decided to create an alternate persona using dangerous chemicals and hire actors called The Boss and OM. Cathal lost control of his body and Totally Awesome Guy became the host. Totally Awesome His first appearance is the very first episode where he says "hello ima person lololololololololol whats up? all ima real life person c?" He says how awesome is clothing is and how it can make him get too warm and then he gets "sad face" He meets three characters two women who he makes feel very unconfortable and decides to ask them do they want to have sex with him. They obviously refuse. The Boss appears in Episode 7 he fires him however, due to Totally Awesome Guy not being too bright he didn't exactly know he was fired when he said: "I'm really sorry, but you are sacked." he thought this was a refrence to homosexuality and claiming he was gay. His reply was "lolololol you said I was sacked I don't float that boat man." The Boss gives him three days to pack up and leave. (Three more episodes.) And so in the final three episodes he says goodbye (in a very crude and mean manner) to the two women and in the very last episode he gave a proper farewell to the audience. Totally Awesome On The Road Taking place directly after the events from the previous series Totally Awesome Guy entered what he called a "blue world" however, it just turned out to be the green screen where the company he works film commercials. He leaves the green screen to find The Boss still furious to see him, he gives him a ticket to Hollywood. And when Totally Awesome Guy is convinced he is a celebrity, The Boss agrees and Totally Awesome Guy makes haste for Hollywood. Totally Awesome Guy in his "blue world"]] Amongst his trip to the train, he meets a strange man only known as OM he tells Totally Awesome Guy that he is nothing but a work of fiction by the Youtube user CathalOHara and he also tells him that CathalOHara has wrote the script, that Totally Awesome ends once and for all in Hollywood. Totally Awesome Guy then begins a mission, to kill CathalOHara. On the trip, he meets the famous Bill Gates who he never heard of. Once Totally Awesome Guy got to Hollywood, he needed a gun, luckily though, a few thugs were in a gun fight just when he arrived, he took a gun of one of their dead bodies, the gun was apparently a pistol. OM returns in Totally Awesome Guy's rented hotel room (despite the fact he is in a limo with The Boss at the same time.) he confuses the storyline even more that if he kills CathalOHara he will cease to exist, and not only that but so will The Boss since they are both works of fiction from him, and if they were to kill their creator, they would end up dying also. Totally Awesome Guy and OM are now going to try and stop The Boss ( who is also trying to kill CathalOHara). On the way back to L.A, Totally Awesome Guy meets the Green Superhero who he finds out farts an awful lot and he calls him a stripper. Totally Awesome Guy continues forward to try and stop The Boss. He later meets with OM but due to an agruement the two of them had Totally Awesome Guy kills him. He carries on his journey and finds Bill Gates and The Boss once more. He kills both of them and before he knows it, he's on a T.V talk show with a TV Host.The host then reveals he is one of CathalOHara's friends and he insists Totally Awesome Guy into saying "I'm a stupid retarded dipshit." This triggered a part of his brain, is real life persona. Totally Awesome Guy IS CathalOHara. Deep into Cathal/Totally Awesome Guy's thoughts the two fight, Cathal seemed to have the upper hand. But Totally Awesome Guy managed to recover and kill him with a bazooka. Many hours later, the TV host discovers that Totally Awesome Guy got control of the body again. He ordered guards (all voiced by the real life Cathal O'Hara) to capture him. However Totally Awesome Guy distracted them and made a quick getaway by smashing through a window thinking he would become a super hero. thinking(probably assuming he could get powers like Gas-Man) however he failed and had smashed his head into the ground. Later, the Army Man (as Totally Awesome Guy called him) ordered a direct tank fire attack on Totally Awesome Guy blowing him to smithereens. In the end, all that was left was Totally Awesome Guy was his cap floating and hitting the ground. The End? After the events of Totally Awesome On The Road Totally Awesome Guy's fate remains unclear. Non canonical Totally Awesome Guy along with OM appear in the Totally Awesome Christmas Special 2009 where they wish a happy new year to the viewers and also he talks about why OM was wearing a cowboy outfit during Christmas. He also appears in Cathal's Xtranormal Shorts 2 with a teenager asking for money to buy cigarettes. Famous Quotes Lol Happy Face! XD Dumbbas Lolwutumeen? Trivia -Totally Awesome Guy very closely resembles "Chief" from DigitalPh33r's "Arby n' The Chief" -The default Xtranormal voice, UK English Male is Totally Awesome Guy's voice. -He seems to break the fourth wall in every single episode as he says "Five Star please, happy face!" however, he claimed making his own Youtube show also, so it could be possible we are watching him making his own videos. -He thinks OM is bald. -There has been some negative feedback over his sexist behavior toward women as shown in episodes: 3 and 6 as well as parts 1 and 2 of the orignal series finale. Reception Totally Awesome Guy has recieved mainly positive reception, people seem to like his comedic behavior and stupidity. However, as mentioned above he has negative feedback over his interactions towards women. Category:Protagonists